


PMD2: To Betray The Ones You Love

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, Death, Gen, Illusions, Intentional Murder, Nightmares, Songfic, a what if to the Darkrai battle, accidental murder, friends forced to fight friends, from my old fanfiction.net account, manaphy is too precious, old, sharpedo bluff base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Another 'what if' story revolving around the Darkrai battle. Max the Meowth and Ember the Chimchar fight one another in Max's nightmare. Can Max survive fighting his friend or will he have to make a horrid choice between friends and life?Partial songfic to "Blood" by Papa Roach
Kudos: 2





	PMD2: To Betray The Ones You Love

_I will forgive but I won’t forget_

_And I hope you know you’ve lost my respect_

Max the Meowth just stared in shock as his beloved partner stood beside Darkrai. How could this happen?

“Ember, why? Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!”

“We are, Max,” Ember the Chimchar replied. “But why help a world that is so corrupted? With Darkrai, we can be kings and really show our worth. No more working our tails off and having nothing but a badge to show for it.”

“Ember... No...” Max whispered, backing up. He could feel Cresselia backing up with him. “Ember, don’t do this, please!”

“Why not? Max, if you don’t help me, then I might have to fight you. I don’t want that, Max. And I definitely know you don’t want that. So come here, Max. Please...” the Chimchar begged.

Max ended his movement. “Fine... I’ll go down fighting you then!” he hissed.

“Ember, show him who is truly the stronger one,” Darkrai ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Ember nodded, stepping forward.

“No, don’t do this. Both of you, please stop!” Cresselia cried, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

“Ready?” Ember asked, smirking.

Max nodded, unsheathing his claws. “Bring it on.”

_You better watch out_

_If you don’t know what’s going on around you_

_You better think twice_

_Before you fly off the handle and lose it_

The Chimchar charged, releasing a blast of fire from his mouth. Max dodged and attacked, leaping into the air to unleash a Fury Swipes. He landed a few scratches but was quickly knocked away by a kick to his side. As the Meowth struggled to get up, Ember stalked toward him.

“Max, you don’t stand a chance against me. I’m not the little weakling I once was,” Ember warned. “I can fight for myself now. I don’t need you to defend me.” Then he paused before continuing. “On second thought, I don’t need you at all! You were holding me back all along. Now that I’m stronger, you have no use to me anymore.”

“Ember... What’s wrong with you?” Max coughed, wiping the blood from his mouth with a paw and glaring at the bloodstain on his fur. _Why are you so...different?_

“Nothing’s wrong with me, Max,” the Chimchar replied. “I’m just stronger, stronger than _you_!”

Then he struck again.

_You better join us_

_Before you get lost in the shuffle_

_You better rise against_

_The demons that are gonna try and hold you down_

Max jumped away, dodging a well-aimed Focus Punch to the head. The Meowth put some distance between him and his partner, glaring at Darkrai.

_This is all his fault! He caused Ember to turn on me! But why? What did we do to him?!_

“Hey, Max! Pay attention!” Ember shouted just before attacking with Fire Spin.

Max screamed in pain as the fire burnt his fur, the golden coin on his head burning into his skin. As he crashed to the ground on his back, Ember laughed.

“You really _are_ weak! How could I have depended on someone like you to help me back then? Pathetic!”

“Ember...please...stop...” the Meowth coughed, blood running from his mouth and from the places where his skin had been heavily burned. “Please...”

“Darkrai, that’s enough!” Cresselia shouted. “Why must you torture these two children just to amuse yourself? You’re despicable!”

“If you hate watching it so much, come stop me,” Darkrai dared. “If you can, that is.”

“Urrr... You!” Cresselia growled, gliding forward.

“Cresselia, stop!” Max managed to say. “Leave this to me. I’ll beat both...Darkrai and Ember...on my own... I promise!”

“Max...” Cresselia whispered, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

_Does it run it your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

Max gasped, coughing roughly as Ember grabbed him by the throat and hauled him in midair. The Chimchar’s tail burned brighter, making his eyes look redder than usual. His grip tightened before he tossed the Meowth aside, preparing another Focus Punch.

“You lose, Max. It’s been fun, really.”

_Yeah, right,_ Max thought, slowly getting up. _I’m not done yet. I’ll get you back to normal, Ember. I promise!_

“Oh! So you can still stand. Good.” Ember smiled, attacking. “It’s more fun when you’re still kicking!”

“Kicking? Good idea!” Max laughed, grabbing the Chimchar’s fist and kicking his stomach. Ember gasped, crashing to the ground. “Now who wins?”

Darkrai continued chuckling under his breath. _Those foolish little children. Doesn’t Max realize what he’s really doing? Poor boy... You’re just another little pawn in my game._

Max glared at Darkrai out of the corner of his eye. _Once I beat Ember, you’re next, Darkrai!_

_Cause I’m not a pawn for you to play in your fucking game_

_I’ve got dignity and a dream that I want to achieve_

_Under pressure, you crumbled and you let me down_

_I’m not deaf and all I hear are your empty promises_

Ember grinned, opening his mouth to unleash another Fire Spin. Max ducked, only to be tackled to the ground. A Focus Punch collided with his cheek, making the Meowth cut the inside of his cheek with his teeth. Swiping his deadly claws, Max managed to throw the Chimchar off and leap to his feet.

The moment he stood up, a wave of fire sent him flying into a wall. As he struggled to get up, Ember pinned him to the wall and readied a final Fire Spin.

“Goodbye, Max. I promise that I’ll make this fast.” The fire was ready now. “I’ll never forget you, Max...my _best friend!_ ” He laughed cruelly.

Max bared his teeth, growling. “Don’t you _ever_ —” He sank his claws into Ember’s wrists. “ _Ever_ insult my friendship—” He put his right foot on Ember’s chest. “With my best friend _again_!”

The Meowth kicked as hard as he could, throwing the Chimchar back a good few feet.

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_The ones you love, the ones you love, the ones you love_

Max slowly walked toward his beaten best friend. “You’re the one who loses, Ember. Think you’re so strong now?” He crouched down beside his friend. “Do you know why you chose me to be your friend, Ember?”

“What did you mean?” Ember panted.

“Huh?”

“When you said to never insult your friendship with Ember. What did you mean?” the Chimchar asked. “ _I’m_ Ember.”

Max shook his head. “No...No, you’re not Ember,” he stated. “Ember would never attack me. Ember would never betray me. Like they say, the ones you trust the most would never betray the ones they love most. And you just did that. _You_ are _not_ Ember. And you never will be.”

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

“Then who am I?” Ember asked.

“You’re dead,” the Meowth snarled, raising his sharp claws into the air. “Goodbye!”

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

_Does it run in your blood to betray the ones you love?_

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

“NO!!” Cresselia screamed as Max brought his claws down on his friend.

Max ignored her, tearing his claws across the Chimchar’s face and then shredded his throat. Blood stained his creamy fur a deep crimson but it didn’t bother him. He had to get rid of it. He had to get rid of this guy who thought he was Ember! After a few seconds, the gurgling noise from the Chimchar ended. The Ember copy was finally dead.

Darkrai laughed, attracting the Meowth’s attention. “I’m very surprised that a human was capable of killing so quickly!”

“Yeah, I killed your stupid copy!” Max hissed, spitting out some blood and wiping a paw across his mouth as he stood up. “Now where is the real Ember?”

“The real Ember?” Darkrai began laughing again. “The real Ember is—”

“No, don’t!” Cresselia screamed but to no avail.

“Right at your feet,” Darkrai finished.

“What?” He stared down at the dead Chimchar. “No... No!” he screamed.

_I will forgive but I won’t forget_

_And I hope you know you’ve lost my respect_

_What have I done? This...this is all a nightmare!!_ Max covered his ears and screamed, the nightmare shattering around him. Ember still lay at his feet, dead. Darkrai laughed triumphantly while Cresselia cried.

“Ember... I’m sorry!” Max cried, tears pouring down his face. “I did just what I said I’d never do. I betrayed you, Ember... I’m so sorry!”

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

_Yes, it runs in your blood to betray the ones you love!_

Max screamed, bolting upright in his bed instantly. Panting and shaking in fear, he wrapped his arms around himself.

_That dream again...It was that goddamn dream again! Why is it coming back? It’s been two years!_

Slowly, the Meowth looked up and scanned the Sharpedo Bluff base. Curled up in the two beds beside him was Blade the Grovyle, someone who reminded him greatly of his old partner, and Vapor the Vaporeon, a beauty who joined the team as an Eevee the previous year. Snoozing in Max’s bed with him was Mana the Manaphy, still clinging to him as his ‘mother’.

He looked up at the moonlight pouring in from the opening of Sharpedo Bluff’s stone jaws. It has been two years since his partner Ember’s death by his own two hands and he still got nightmares about it from time to time. After defeating Darkrai and having both Cresselia and Mana join his team, he became the solo leader of Team Lunar Night.

His cream-colored paws reached up to brush against the scarf around his neck. It was pure black with waves of rainbow color in the center and pinpricks of white, like stars, decorating the rest. It was the scarf Ember had suggested to be worn by the leader of Team Lunar Night. He never forgot when they had discovered it in the back of the Kecleon Market two years ago, just before joining Wigglytuff’s Guild.

_“Hey, Max! Come look at this!”_

_“Yeah, Ember?” The Meowth slipped behind the counter and past the Kecleon bothers to see what the Chimchar had found. “What is it?”_

_“Look at this! Isn’t it so cool?” Ember held up a pure black scarf with waves of color decorating one corner and pinpricks of white decorating the rest. “It looks like the night sky when the bright lights are in the sky!”_

_“You’re right!” Max nodded, gazing at it in awe. “Hey, Kecleon! How much for this scarf?”_

_“What scarf?” the green Kecleon asked. Seeing the scarf, he looked baffled. “How odd. I’ve never seen this scarf in my inventory before.”_

_“You haven’t?” Ember asked._

_“Brother, have you ever seen this scarf before?” Kecleon asked._

_“Nope.” The purple Kecleon shook his head. “Where’d you find it?”_

_“Ember found it hidden behind some Geo Pebbles,” Max replied._

_“Well... If you want it, you can have it for 300 poke,” Kecleon offered._

_“Deal!” Ember cried._

_“You’re actually getting it?” Max asked._

_“Of course I am! It looks neat!” The Chimchar paid for the scarf and the rest of their purchases before they headed out for the guild. “I have an idea! Since we’re making an exploration team, we should have the leader wear this scarf.”_

_“And who would be the leader, Ember?” the Meowth asked._

_“Um... Oh, you!”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yeah, you! You’re stronger than I am and you’re more of the leader-type than I am,” the Chimchar admitted. “You whooped Zubat and Koffing’s butts and showed them who was boss. That’s the makings of a leader to me!”_

_“Well...if you say so.” Max reluctantly took the scarf and tied it around his neck, rainbow corner at the front. “How do I look?”_

_“You look incredible, Max!” Ember complimented._

_“Thanks!”_

_The duo laughed the rest of the way to the guild._

Max sighed sadly. It was thanks to this strange scarf that they gained their name, Team Lunar Night. As he listened to the sounds of the night, he was aware of one of his teammates waking up. Tiny footsteps heading toward him caused the Meowth to turn around.

“Mana? What are you doing up?”

“I was cold because Max wasn’t in bed anymore,” the Manaphy replied, sitting beside him. “Why is Max up? Did Max have another bad dream about Ember?”

“Huh?” Max smiled slightly. Somehow, Mana always knew what was wrong with him. “Yeah, I had another bad dream. Just got back to bed, okay? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“...Okay.” As Mana crawled back into bed, he looked up at his ‘mother’. “Max?”

“Yeah?” Max asked.

“Ember isn’t mad, you know,” Mana said softly. “Ember is happy that he could help as long as he could. And...Ember still loves Max. Ember doesn’t blame Max anymore. Max should be happy, not sad. Please be happy, Max. Please...”

“...Mana...” Max’s eyes filled with tears. “Thanks, Mana.”

“Did I help?” Mana asked as the Meowth crawled into bed with him. “Is Max not sad anymore?”

“I’m not sad anymore, Mana. Thanks for the help,” Max said, kissing the Manaphy on the forehead.

Mana giggled. “Yay! I made Max happy again!” he cried.

“Mana!” Max yelped, shushing him.

Blade groaned, opening a single golden eye. “Pipe down, would you. I’m tryin’ to sleep here,” the Grovyle growled.

“Sorry,” Max apologized.

“...Whatever. Just go back to bed. Night.” Blade rolled over and fell asleep, still snoring slightly.

“Well, back to bed with us too,” Max muttered, curling up in bed.

Mana snuggled beside him, asleep in seconds. But Max was still awake, if only for just a moment.

_Ember, thanks for forgiving me. I know you’ll never forget what I did but at least I’m forgiven. Thank you, Ember. Thanks...and sorry._


End file.
